


A Testimony in defense of the last living Time Lord

by GeronimoEleven



Series: The Fantastic Tale of The Doctor and his Paradox (x Reader Edition!) [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (a lovestruck one), F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I wrote this instead of doing my math work, Just dialogue, Reader defends the Doctor, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Mess, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is an Idiot, The Doctor is on Trial, The Reader gives a testimony, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, oof, testimony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: 9/Reader - the Doctor has been put on trial by a council of different species for his actions during the Time War, and the only one left to defend him is you.How will you convince them to spare him - without revealing your latent feelings for the last of the Time Lords?(I regret nothing. Sort-of ties in to a future fanfic I'm gonna post.)





	A Testimony in defense of the last living Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is literally just dialogue. You've been warned. Your lines are to the left, Councilmember's is to the right, and Nine's is centered.

_“State your name, race, planet of origin, and age - as accurately as you are aware of.”_

 

“(Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N). Human. Earth, 21st Century. 29 years old.”

  


_“Begin your testimony. Why should the council spare the accused?”_

  


“I’ve been traveling with the Doctor for... about _3 years_ now, I believe, and during that time, I’ve heard _many_ accounts of his actions during and prior to the Time War. I _know_ he committed genocide - _of his own people, no less_ \- but... thing is, **_there wasn’t any other way out."_**

"As I've been led to understand, Gallifrey was being torn apart at the seams, and everyone on the planet's surface had lost hope of survival.”

“The Doctor, he’s a good person at heart..s. He didn’t want to see his people suffer and die, especially if it would be in vain."

"So he made a choice - he chose to save the universe by destroying the Daleks, at the cost of losing his home planet and everyone on its surface."

"And if I’m being entirely honest? _I can’t blame him,_ ‘cause if I had been in his place under the same circumstances, I’d probably have done the _same_ _goddamned_ _thing_.”

“And another thing - since the end of the War, that choice has haunted him."

"He goes around the universe, righting wrongs and saving civilizations to try and redeem himself because of that decision. He gives everything he’s got to try and make up for that."

"He lays enough guilt on himself for that - why should _anyone_ try to punish him for _something he’s already punishing himself for?”_

 

* * *

 

“The Doctor, as I know him, is a good man. A broken one, sure, but all the same - he strives to be good, to do what’s right - to be kind."

" ‘Cause that’s the thing with virtue and kindness like his - he does it selflessly, without hope, without witness, and without reward."

“And he’s very slow to anger, too - if someone makes the grave mistake of invoking his righteous fury, it’s usually ‘cause they’ve done something unforgivable."

"And he knows _good and well_ the line someone has to cross to do something like that - and everyone gathered here today knows why.”

“So, all in all, he’s **_not_** a bad person - in the midst of war, _good_ people are sometimes forced to do _bad_ things."

 _"Please,_ you’ve gotta let him _go_ , let him keep _saving the universe._ If you still want _someone_ to pay for the loss, _I’ll_ take the punishment for him.”

 

* * *

_  
“Why? The punishment for his crimes is **execution**. **Why** would you take his place, knowing you will **die**?” _

 

“Because… well, because - _I love him."_  

"I _love_ him, despite his closed-off demeanor, his caustic snark and his habit of pushing people away - and I _love_ him despite what he’s done in the past under pressure."

_"I love him with everything in me - and I’m willing to be executed if it means you’ll spare his life.”_

  


**“(Y/N)! No, no, don’t hurt her, please..”**

 

 _“Please,_ spare him. Take me instead, but _let him go.”_

 

* * *

_  
“...(Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), human of the planet Earth, your testimony has moved the council. We will spare the accused, and allow you both to leave this place. Watch over him, Miss (Y/L/N), and keep him on a noble path. Will you do this until the time of your death?”_

“I will, to the best of my ability. Thank you, for sparing our lives.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please lemme know - ya may just inspire me to continue!


End file.
